Rikimaru Ichinose
| birthday = Unknown | age = 1300+ | gender = Male | height = 6ft | weight = 72kg | eyes = Blue | hair = Black | blood type = B | unusual features = None |affiliation = The Ryu Order Yuengiri Academy |previous affiliation = The Soul Society |occupation = Lieutenant of the 7th Division Second Head-Instructor of the Yuengiri Academy |previous occupation = Member of the 1st Division |team = The Ryu Order 7th Division |previous team = 1st Division |partner = Maki Zhijun |previous partner = Unknown |base of operations = Horiwari Village | marital status = Widower | relatives = None | education = and | status = Deceased | shikai = Shirubā | bankai = Not yet Revealed }} Rikimaru Ichinose (力丸一の瀬, Ichinose Rikimaru) is a long-time friend of Maki Zhijun and once defender of the following his self-exile. A renowned and well-known who once held the position of 3rd Seat of the 1st Division, Rikimaru was also the student of the late and joint teacher of Kenji Hiroshi during the latter's time in . Rikimaru also later served as the Lieutenant of the 7th Division of the Ryū Order, were he also fulfilled the role of second Head Instructor of the Yuengiri Academy with his friend Maki as his direct superior. He was widely held as a perfect balance for Maki's harshness, though he could be just as brutal under the right circumstance. He valiantly sacrificed his life to protect the Yuengiri Academy, the women and children within, Tyrell Nishiki and Maki from the weakened Kurayami, killing the powerful demon-Shinigami hybrid in the process by means of a suicidal, full-powered which used the entirety of his body as the catalyst. Appearance Rikimaru was a tall man who was roughly equal with Maki Zhijun, both in height and body mass. Long and wiry, yet possessing incredible strength, Rikimaru was a highly fit individual even by Shinigami standards. His young appearance, coupled with fitness, made him appear much younger than he truly was. He was roughly one thousand three hundred years old, yet he appeared much younger than even Maki did. His long black hair fell about the middle of his back and shoulders, framing his face and shadowing his features in the right wind. In terms of clothing, Rikimaru wore clothing very different from the average Order uniform. His trademark outfit was colored mostly red with black-colored straps visible along his coats hem and along its sides. His lower attire kept up this red-colored theme, with the uniform being completed by a pair of black boots. From a sheath he wore his zanpakutō which he usually carried in his hand and promptly discarded for battle. Atop his head he usually was seen wearing a wide-brimmed hat which was later taken up and worn by Tyrell Nishiki. When still a student of the late , Rikimaru wore a uniform not unlike the one he wore in later life. His Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls) was always of a red coloration, which included his kosode, hakama, hakama-himo and ōbi; which was completed by various slashes of black. In addition he wore a scarf around his neck which extended down into a dirty and tattered cloak for extra warmth and added concealment. Personality In life, Rikimaru was the true definition of a defender. Regardless of consequence to himself, he was always thinking of others. Even when his own death loomed from extreme injury in the defense of Horiwari he maintained the safety of the children locked within the Yuengiri Academy were what truly mattered and later sacrificed himself to prevent the death of Tyrell Nishiki at Kurayami's hands. He lived as he died, in the service of others. However, Kenji once remarked that Rikimaru was a difficult man to be around. His trust and respect wasn't given freely: you earned it based on your morals, ideals and actions. Distrusting of almost anyone with sufficiently high combat strength, Rikimaru was always expectant of an attack, which only furthered the notion of a defender of those unfit to defend themselves. The second he entered a room he checked how defensible it was, though Kenji admitted it was this aspect of Rikimaru's personality that instilled in Kenji his own willingness to protect others before himself. Even as a young man this attitude was prevalent. When he placed himself in self-exile in order to better understand the world around him and those that occupied it, he still defended others before himself. He was the recognized guardian of the with a soft spot for children. Rikimaru was the type of man who would rather see his own blood spilled than that of children and guarded those same youngsters of Horiwari down to his final breathe. The only downside about Rikimaru was his morning temper. He hated being woken up early and usually reacts violently should he be woken for any reason. History Rikimaru was raised in District #64 of which was known as Sabitsura (錆面, "Rusted Face"). He lived with his mother and older sister in a small village and often spent his days sleeping atop his family home while his mother admonished him for climbing up so high. One day he found a puppy in the street and nursed it back to health. From that day his mother admonished him and the dog for climbing up onto the roof. When he was older his spiritual power began attracting . One evening he was attacked by a bat-like Hollow with a long tongue capable of numbing a persons body. Rikimaru's puppy defended him, allowing him to escape, but the puppy lost its life in the process. Returning for revenge Rikimaru spontaneously manifested his Zanpakutō and struck the Hollow down just as a patrol from the 1st Division of the Gotei 13 arrived. Requesting to know who he was and which squad he was from Rikimaru replied that he was of none, and insisted that he had just gained his Zanpakutō, before finally giving his name. He then asked what was to happen to him now. The man leading the patrol introduced himself as and suggested that Rikimaru enroll in the new Shinō Academy. That night Rikimaru informed his mother and sister of his decision and with their blessings took the entrance exam. Before leaving, however, he buried his puppy. Within the academy Rikimaru hounded its founder, , in much the same manner as had. When asked why he kept appearing before him Rikimaru insisted it was to study under him. Yamamoto initially disagreed to this proposal but Rikimaru would not be dissuaded and continued to hound the elders shadow until, reluctantly, Yamamoto agreed to take him as his student. Rikimaru would subsequently join the 1st Division in the Gotei 13 and, alongside the rest of the Gotei 13, participated in the war where Yamamoto failed to kill . Approximately one-thousand years later Rikimaru participated in the defense of the Seireitei during the Vandenreich Invasion. He fought against both Zorn and Siegfried Adler and, despite having his stolen by the latter, survived. Following Yamamoto's death he promised he would see to the defense of the 1st Division, though following the Vandenreich's defeat he exiled himself to the Rukongai district of Nishiendo. Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part I Part II Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Having trained under Head-Captain Yamamoto and later with Maki Zhijun, it can be assumed Rikimaru is incredibly skilled in swordsmanship. His skill is great enough for him to effortlessly combine his swordsmanship with his zanpakutō's special abilities for devastating combinations, as well as effectively train Kenji in this regard. : Possessing spiritual energy rivaling Maki Zhijun, Rikimaru is incredibly powerful. During training sessions with his previous mentor, Head-Captain Yamamoto, Rikimaru could withstand his spiritual energy with no visible effects; a testament both to his power and endurance. Spiritual Bullet: By hardening a small part of his spiritual energy, Rikimaru flicks his finger and the “bullet” using only his eyes, such is his control. Kidō Master: Rikimaru is incredibly skilled in the art of Kidō. He was fit to unleash a fully-powered when near death himself which proved powerful enough to destroy himself and Kurayami. To be fit to utilize such a powerful spell in that condition, without incantation and still retain its full destructive power shows that Rikimaru was a true Kidō master. Flash Step Expert: Having been trained by Head-Captain Yamamoto, it can be assumed Rikimaru possesses a great level of skill in Shunpo. He was fit to move quickly even whilst injured, repel Tyrell and catch Kurayami unawares during his final sacrifice. Enhanced Strength: During a battle against a large group of hollow in the Rukongai, Rikimaru split a single hollow in two with enough force to create a crater after his sword touched the ground; all in order to protect Kenji Hiroshi from harm. Zanpakutō Ginshintō (銀振盪, Silver Shock). Rikimaru's zanpakutō was sealed in the form of a chipped and highly worn silver with a circular guard, a red sheath and black hilt wrapping. Instead of wearing it through his ōbi Rikimaru preferred carrying it with him in his right hand. His mastery had progressed to the point that he was capable of using all his zanpakutō powers even when Ginshintō remained sealed. *' :' Rikimaru released his zanpakutō with the command "Open Your Eyes" (目を開け, Meoake). :Shikai Special Ability: Rikimaru was capable of producing frighteningly powerful shockwaves from the edge of his zanpakutō. These shockwaves where also controllable, enabling Rikimaru to manipulate the strength and size to suit his needs, such as blasting away his enemies with an omni-directional blast, pushing himself clear of attacks with a weaker pulse or disrupt an enemies attack by hitting it with perfectly opposite power. *' :' Shinohai Ginshintō (死の灰 銀振盪, Atomic Dust Silver Shock). Rikimaru initiated Bankai by stabbing his zanpakutō into the ground and releasing a large shockwave to pulverize the earth. It is known that his Bankai was stolen during the . :Bankai Special Ability: In battle Rikimaru attempted to mislead his enemies as to what his Bankai was capable of. Instead of revealing its signature ability right away he insisted all it done was improve the strength, radius and force of his shockwave attacks. While this was true there was an even deadlier aspect of Shinohai Ginshintō; one that made it quite deadly. The dust created from its release was absorbed into the shockwaves. This dust took on poisonous qualities that dissolves and breaks down cells, causing paralysis of the muscles, yet allowing the target to still feel pain. This dust enters through an opponents pores and is completely undetectable by conventional means. By placing his hand upon their body and declaring "Rupture" (穿孔, Senkō) Rikimaru can violently kill an opponent instantly. Behind the Scene s Rikimaru's appearance and sealed zanpakutō are based off the character Jiro from the anime/manga series Black Blood Brothers. Navigation Category:Male Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Original Characters Category:Deceased